Rainy day
by OblivionWielder
Summary: What happens when Percy catches Nico checking him out? Teasing and hilarity ensues.
1. Rain from death

!DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Percy Jackson series nor do I own the characters. All rights of ownership go to Rick Riordan. Also this fic is a special request from a friend I know IRL so yeah I don't normally ship these two but I think it's cute. One more side note is that I do have a couple more requests from another two friends but after that it's all me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

It was a rainy week but I didn't complain I've always loved the rain. The cool drops falling onto my skin always felt comforting to me. The weather here is always controlled so I guess that someone paid of Chiron or someone else. I was standing outside my cabin enjoying the rain when I noticed a figure hiding behind a tree. I just ignored it for a while but then the figure shifted into a different position behind the tree. I was able to identify jet black hair and a pilot's jacket. It was Nico De Angelo stalking me, but why? I looked over to a puddle to see my reflection It was then I realized my muscles are showing through my shirt and that Nico was about as straight as a circle. I look over to Nico who must have realized he was found out and was nowhere to be seen. I guess it Nico who asked for the rain. "Oh I'm am going to have some fun with his." I thought out loud..


	2. planning with death

The next day…

I had gotten hold of Nico's schedule for today and I am going to start teasing him. I called for Blackjack and Decided to look for Nico. Flying through the Air I checked the list and up first was horseback riding. I flew to the forest trail and spotted Nico near the lake chatting with a few dryads. When I landed one of them spotted me and started pushing him towards me giggling all the way.

"Hey" said Nico while hiding a blush.

"Sup" I said, "Why did you run away yesterday?" I asked acting like the oblivious and dense person every thinks I am. You could almost see all the relief coming from Nico.

"Well I went to help Piper break up a small fight in the Aphrodite cabin."

"They're fighting again?" I said. We had introduced monster free internet and computers Leo invented to the camp. Well…let's just say the Aphrodite kids discovered Fanfiction and started fighting over which pairings were better. "So what were they fighting over?" I asked

"Well they were arguing if Sansby (*cough* next fanfic story *cough*) or Charisk (*cough* Side pairing*cough*) from Undertale."

"Well my preference would be…" I leaned in close and whispered,"…Sansby"

Nico was trying to gather up the courage to make a move or kiss me I could tell, but before he could do anything I pulled away and said, "Well that's just my opinion", I said, "So, what are you about to do?" I asked even though I knew fully well what he was going to do.

"Well I'm about to practice horseback riding. I can't keep depending on my zombie driver for ever now can I?"

"Can I join?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"S-sure, I can't see why not." Nico said shyly. I grin ear to ear thinking of all the ways I could tease Nico. This is going to be a fun day.

-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yay! Chapter two done! I have most of these stories written in a notebook but I still have to type them. :/ …any way… my 'subtle' hints to my next fanfic in this chapter as you have noticed. I will be doing a wide variety of Fanfiction stories ranging from fruits basket to SAO to…Well almost anything I have played or watched (which is a lot) so I should have plenty of stories to entertain a wide audience…Oh god my computer is going to be full of Fanfiction…well time to hide my laptop from family. I may have mentioned this in my profile (to lazy to check) but I will do any pairing despite genders or relation…except Fontcest I think papyrus is too innocent to do that. Also I will have a YouTube channel up and running soon. Shameless self-promoting for the win! Any way there will be many types of videos on the channel ranging from vlogs to gaming videos to music videos (With help from my cousin to to the music) and I hope you enjoy.


	3. dancing with death

Percy was riding Blackjack and Nico was riding a horse from the stables. We went riding into the forest, all the while I was showing off my butt just to tease Nico. After a while we had stopped for lunch. I had packed some a couple of dissolving corndogs and Nico had packed some McDonalds (How ironic) this is when I realized my chance to tease Nico even more. I started to lick my corndog seductively and Nico flipped and choked on his drink. "Percy!" Nico yelled wh-what are you doing?!

"I'm eating a dissolving corndog" I said innocently, "I saw Piper eat it like this when she was hanging out with Jason."

"Well why are you eating it now?" Nico said

"I was curious as to how it tastes. Why? Do you want one? Cause I got an extra." I said jokingly

"Wait, What?!"

"I have an extra one if you want it." I said holding up a second corndog.

"Oh…Hehe…Umm no thanks, I'm good with cheese burgers and fries."

"Suit yourself" I said while devouring the second corndog

When Nico finished his food we decided to head back to camp. On the way back I had the most wonderful idea. I leaned close to blackjacks ear and whispered, "Would you like to earn some extra doughnuts?"

"Heck yeah, boss" said Blackjack, "What do you want me to do?"

"When and if you see a pool of water I want you and your friend to buck me and Nico into it."

"But why?"

"Because I-"I was cut off by being thrown into the air and into a puddle.

"What the hell!" Nico and I yelled in unison and not soon after Nico was dumped on top of me. We just stared there staring at each other.

"Why hello there" I said casually

"H-hi"

"Your either happy to see me or excited cause your wet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…Your boner is digging into my thy"

Nico jumped back and yelped like a scared puppy. "I'm so sorry! I-I got to go!" Nico was mounted on his horse and riding back to camp in a matter of seconds, but I didn't agree with that so I willed the horse to comeback. When the horse came back with the passenger I decided to take action. "Think you can run from me" I said, "And on a horse no less." I leaned in close and whispered, "Is something the matter?"

Nico was ready for this and pressed is lips into mine. I was shocked. I didn't think the kid had it in him. I was even more surprised when I kissed back. I didn't really think it would turn into anything more than teasing, but the fates had other plans for us. When we separated for air we just stared at each other and a silent understanding came between us. We headed back to camp not even stopping to say hi to friends. We made our way to the my cabin and…we didn't do anything. When we got to the bed poor Nico fell asleep before anything went down. I don't blame him, he had an eventful day. So I did the only thing I could do, I fell asleep with him. Little did I know that Nico fell asleep on purpose cause he paid off some kids at the Hypno cabin to let him control my dreams. I was in for one hell of a nap.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I don't need to go into detail on what happens in the dream, you already know whats happening you perverts. Any way...yay fic is done!

Temmie: Yay Tem happy!

Oblivion: what the hell are you doing here!

Temmie: I brokes out of word document to let reader know bout new fic!

Shoves Temmie back into word document

Tem: No! me no like!

Oblivion: sorry about that. Pesky temmie has been messing with my word documents. Any way I got a pm asking if I was a girl or a guy. I SHALL NEVER TELL! I will be dropping hints but ill never say anything directly. Only mah irl friends who read my stories will know! Cya in the next fic!


End file.
